


Waiting for the Day

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, The Cage, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot. Michael protects his vessel in the cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Day

The cage was no place for a mortal.

Michael did his best to protect his vessel, although it left him weak. Lucifer had rejected Sam Winchester as soon as the gates had slammed shut, throwing him aside and reverting to his true face. Father only knew what the sight of an Archangel had done to Sam.

Lucifer raged at his imprisonment, lashing out at his brother. The pain was unbearable, and Lucifer mocked him for it, taunted him to leave his vessel and face him in his purest form. It would be an even match then, sure. But Michael could not bring himself to abandon Adam. He repaired him from the inside, time and time again, keeping the boy’s consciousness safely cocooned from the horrors around it.

Occasionally the pain became too much to bear, and Adam would slip through and feel what Michael felt. Michael scrubbed those moments from the boys mind and pushed him back down. He wanted to keep him safe, and whole, for as long as he could.

A light had come for Sam. It reeked of Sulphur but shone with grace and had carried him out, but he was broken by then. A piece had been left behind. Then Death had come, and Michael and Lucifer had cowered from him, watched as he retrieved the last twisted broken scrap of Sam.

Michael protected Adam, waiting for the day someone came to rescue him too.


End file.
